


Borra: Night of Passion

by moonlitinuyasha1985



Series: Borra [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 03:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Unalaq's defeat, a celebration is being held. Korra & Bolin decide to sneak away to dance in private, among other things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Borra: Night of Passion

**Author's Note:**

> This is why Bevvy should never be allowed to look at Borra smut, all while she's thinking about a song that was playing during a certain sex scene from a movie that she saw, because then she'll write out a lemon with a friend and BAM!!! You get a lemon fic.
> 
>  
> 
> There is something you must all know about me. In my headcannon, Makorra and Boleska do not exist. Long story short: My hatred for both pairings (including Mako and Eska) runs deep. I could go on and on about how much I can't stand those pairings, and how much I want Mako to die a horrible death, but I won't. This is but a mere alternate universe where Bolin and Korra are friends and gradually become something more.
> 
>  
> 
> This is also just a simple fic about Korra's and Bolin's first time with one another.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy. ^^

**Borra: Night of Passion**

 

(I do not, nor will I _ever_ own The Legend of Korra. This series belongs to Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko.)

 

 

There was a party going on in Republic City.

 

    The celebration was being held in honor of Unalaq's defeat, and the city was all lit up. There weren't just people there, all dressed their best, but spirits of all shapes, sizes, and colors. It was strange to have them there, but at the same time, it made the festivities more interesting.

 

    The music was divine. There were even some spirit musicians providing the harmony alongside the band, creating a sound like no one had ever heard before.

 

    Still, the loudness of the music in conjunction with the crowd was a bit overwhelming, and the young Avatar was feeling a headache coming on. Standing by the punch bowl, she looked around, hoping to spot her friends or at least find a familiar face.

 

Fortunately for her, she was able find them chatting each other up over by a fountain.

 

"Whoa there, little guys," Asami spoke as a group of bunnyfly spirits flew past her head, "Don't knock my hat off!"

 

    One of them squeaked and flew to help her straighten her hat, while another one perched itself on Mako's shoulder. The Firebender smiled awkwardly at the cute green spirit and tentatively reached to pet its ears.

 

"Uh... Hi there..." he greeted.

 

"Uh, Mako?" Bolin piped up, pointing to the spirit, but it was too late; the mischievous creature had snatched his brother's red scarf and flew above their heads.

 

"Hey, give that back!" Mako shouted, jumping to try to reclaim his scarf.

 

The spirit merely giggled and flew higher, clutching the scarf close.

 

"Hi guys," Korra called with a wave, unable to contain her smile, "Awww, it looks cute on you, little guy!"

 

"Hey, Korra." replied Asami.

 

    The moment Bolin saw Korra, his mouth dropped open at the sight of her current image. She was wearing a Water Tribe dress, not like the one she wore at the last big party they had all attended, this one was a slightly greener shade of blue, with a white fur-trimmed collar and hemline; it also seemed to hug her figure a bit more closely. A string of turquoise pearls hung around her neck, and her lips were painted dark red. Her hair was down, too.

 

"Wow..." he whispered.

 

Pabu chose that moment to leap onto Korra's shoulder, squeaking excitedly. She smiled and petted the little fire ferret's forehead.

 

"Awww, did you miss me?" she asked. "It hasn't been that long."

 

"You look amazing, Korra." commented Asami.

 

Korra smiled, and Bolin couldn't help noticing the way her eyes lit up when she did. "You guys aren't looking too bad, yourselves."

 

"Thanks." Asami smiled.

 

"Uh, thank you, Korra." Bolin looked at his feet, scratching the back of his head.

 

Korra's smile didn't fade.

 

"Did you see everything there was to eat?" she looked towards Bolin as she asked this. "I didn't know that many kinds of noodles existed!"

 

Meanwhile, Mako was still trying to get his scarf back.

 

"Yeah, I know," agreed Bolin, "it's incredible!"

 

Woefully, they were interrupted as poor Mako suddenly tripped, nearly knocking over a nearby couple.

 

"Gah--sorry!" he stammered, his face bright red.

 

"What the hell?!" questioned the woman.

 

Mako stood up and brushed himself off, looking sheepish.

 

"Sorry..." he apologized again.

 

Asami put a hand on his shoulder and pulled him back. "Don't mind him. He slipped is all."

 

The little spirit that had taken the scarf flew down, coming to rest on Korra's head like a red and green hat.

 

"Hey, there, little one." she greeted the spirit as she petted him.

 

    The spirit flattened its ears and squeaked joyfully, bouncing up and down. Korra giggled at the little one's cheerful attitude. Bolin and Asami couldn't help giggling, too, for the little spirit was so cute.

 

"You know," started Asami, "the scarf kind of suits him."

 

Mako sighed and hung his head.

 

"You know, it kinda does," Bolin nodded in agreement, "maybe he should hang on to it for a little while longer."

 

    Pabu squeaked his agreement as well, and Korra smiled and nodded. "Well, little one, I guess you can keep it for a little longer. Till after the party, that is."

 

The little bunnyfly spirit fluttered his tiny wings happily, holding the scarf tight, and Mako could only sigh in defeat. "Fine." he spoke.

 

The music changed into a slower, softer tune, and several couples began to slow-dance, human and spirit alike.

 

"Korra." Korra turned her attention to Bolin, who was offering her his hand. "May I have this dance?" he asked.

 

Korra hesitated a moment, a little surprised. Why had her heart fluttered so? She nodded and slipped her own hand into his. "Sure thing."

 

    The two of them walked on to the dance floor. Several spirits soared above their heads, as if watching over them. As Korra and Bolin reached the aforementioned floor, the latter placed his hand above her waist and the former placed her hand on his shoulder. They began to dance, slowly and surely, each a little worried about stepping on the other's foot.

 

_'Okay, Korra,'_ the Avatar thought to herself,  _'just play it cool.'_

 

    As Bolin twirled her under his arm, she dipped gracefully, managing to stay in time with the music's rhythm. He brought her back up, meeting with her eyes as he did so, resulting in the two of them blushing.

 

She couldn't help noticing how adorable he looked when he blushed, and the way his green eyes were all lit up.

 

"Bolin..."

 

"Yeah?"

 

"You...dance really well."

 

"Thanks...so do you."

 

    Why was his face growing hotter? They were friends, and they knew each other pretty well. Did it have something to do with how amazing she looked in that dress? Or, could it be that they had never been quite this close before...well, physically, anyway? Who knows?

 

"Korra?"

 

"Yeah, Bo?"

 

"I--"

 

Before he could finish, a nearby spirit's tail bumped into him, knocking him forward...right onto her lips. "Mmph!" He immediately pulled away.

 

"Oh, sorry about that!" apologized the spirit.

 

    Korra realized that the crowds were starting to seem overwhelming again. Maybe it would be better to take this outside, where there weren't spirits with large tails. She gave his jacket a light tug.

 

"Why don't we step outside?" she asked him. "We can still dance there."

 

"Sure."

 

    Outside of the party, Korra and Bolin stood underneath a gazebo. They could still hear the music, yet it was much more peaceful with no one around. Bolin bowed, offering Korra his hand once again. She accepted it with a smile, and the two began to slow dance once more.

 

"Bolin?"

 

"Yeah, Korra?"

 

"It's...nice being here like this. The two of us together, I mean..."

 

"Yeah...it is."

 

"No worries, no equalists, or evil spirits to worry about or anything...at least, I hope it stays that way awhile." she grinned awkwardly and scratched her head.

 

"Me, too."

 

    The young Avatar and the young Earthbender continued their dance. Even as the music grew fainter, they still danced, too lost in the other's presence to notice the world around them. They didn't even notice the other spirits soaring above them.

 

    A bright orange feather fell from a dragon-bird spirit's tail, landing in Bolin's hair. Korra couldn't help smiling, because it looked so adorable. Bolin looked at Korra in puzzlement, until he realized that the feather was in his hair and dusted it away.

 

It landed on her shoulder, sticking to her dress.

 

"Oh, my gosh, I'm so sorry!" he quickly removed the feather, only to meet with Korra's eyes again, soon after.

 

    He couldn't help getting a bit lost in how blue they were, particularly with the moonlight shining down on her face. It was truly a sight to behold. Korra couldn't help getting a little lost in his eyes, either. She'd always liked the way his eyes lit up when he smiled.

 

Neither of them noticed just how late it was getting, yet. Though, they were both starting to sweat a bit.

"Bolin..."

 

"Yeah, Korra?"

 

She looked up at the moon, "It's been awhile since we left...I think we should call it a night..."

 

Bolin looked up at the moon, as well. "You're right." he agreed.

 

The two of them headed back to the party, until Korra suddenly stopped. "Where did Pabu go?"

 

Indeed, the little fire ferret was nowhere to be seen.

 

"Maybe he's back at the party." Bolin answered.

 

They heard a squeak, and when they looked up, there was the little bunnyfly spirit that had been wearing Mako's scarf.

 

It pointed its ears a bit to the right, and Korra looked thoughtful. "Do you know where Pabu is, little one?"

 

    The green spirit flew off, causing Korra and Bolin to follow it. It led them through a few streets and up a flight of stairs, to the very place the group would be staying for the night. Sure enough, Pabu was there, sitting tall on Naga's head.

 

The two creatures perked up, happy to see their human companions.

 

"How are you two doing?" Korra asked.

 

Naga walked up to Korra, and nudged her. The young Avatar smiled at her tender gesture.

 

"Awww, did you miss me, girl?" she asked.

 

    Naga whined, as a way of saying "Yes.". She looked up at Bolin and whined happily at him, too. The young Earthbender gave a sheepish grin. "Hey, Naga." he greeted.

 

    The polar bear-dog gave Bolin a big, wet, sloppy kiss on his cheek. He couldn't help laughing, and Korra laughed along with him. "You missed him too, huh, Naga?"

 

Naga nudged Bolin.

 

"I'll take that as a 'Yeah, I missed him.'." Bolin answered for Naga.

 

Korra plunked down on the nearby bed and stretched her arms.

 

"What a night..."

 

"I know." sighed Bolin.

 

"I'm actually kind of tired..." she yawned and stretched further. "That many people in one place was giving me a headache..."

 

"Really?"

 

"Yeah..."

 

Naga and Pabu were curiously watching the two of them.

 

"Do you need anything?" Bolin asked.

 

"Uh...not really..." She bit her lip. "...But it's still nice to have you here..."

 

"Thanks." Bolin smiled.

 

She noticed he was blushing a bit. "You okay?" she asked. "Your face is turning red."

 

"I-I'm fine, really!" he answered, his face flushing redder. "It's just..."

 

He stopped, feeling his mouth go dry.

 

"Just what?" Korra asked.

 

Spirits, why was he so tongue-tied? All he wanted to say was how beautiful she looked in the moonlight.

 

"Korra..."

 

"Hm?"

 

"You...that dress...it...uh..."

 

"What about my dress?"

 

"It...you...the moonlight..."

 

"Bolin, out with it!" Korra demanded.

 

As if to emphasize the point, Naga nudged him hard in the backside, nearly causing him to trip.

 

"YOU LOOK SO BEAUTIFUL!"

 

Bolin turned red, startled, and covered his mouth, hardly able to believe his ears. Had he really just shouted that out loud?

 

"What?"

 

He gave a sheepish grin and wiped sweat off his brow.

 

"You really do..." he whispered.

 

Korra blushed. "Thank you." she smiled.

 

She wasn't sure why something had fluttered in her stomach, hearing that come from him, unless...

 

...well, she did notice that he looked even handsomer in the moonlight himself.

 

"Bolin..."

 

"What?"

 

Korra stretched out her hand.

 

"Eh?"

 

She stretched her hand out a bit further, meeting his eyes.

 

"Korra..." a little nervously, he slipped a hand into hers.

 

    Then, she tugged at his hand, airbending a gust of wind from behind him so she could pull him into a hug. Bolin was surprised by this. He was even more surprised when she hugged him even tighter...too tight, actually.

 

"Korra...can't...breathe..."

 

"Oh, right!" she exclaimed, letting him go. "Sorry."

 

Bolin gasped for air. "It's okay..." he panted. He sat down next to her on the bed, still trying to catch his breath.

 

"Easy, Bo..." Korra whispered, placing her hand on his.

 

    Bolin looked up at Korra, and blushed. He felt warm sitting by her side like this, though he wasn't sure if it was the room's temperature or her. She was feeling a little warm, too. She couldn't help squeezing his hand tighter.

 

"Bo..." she whispered.

 

    He leaned in closer, his eyes meeting hers. That was when Korra kissed him. Startled, he sat bolt upright, his green eyes wide. She slipped a hand through his hair and pulled him in tighter.

 

    Soon, he began kissing her back. She sighed contentedly, parting her lips just a teensy bit. Bolin grabbed Korra's waist, his other hand getting caught in her hair as he pulled her closer.

 

The two of them proceeded to kiss, again. Their chests pressing up against one another, their hearts racing.

 

_Ah-hah.  
Ah-hah-ooo. Ooooooooo...._

_Ah-hah.  
Ah-hah-ooo. Ooooooooo...._

_Ah-hah.  
Ah-hah-ooo. Ooooooooo...._

_Pray to God you can cope,_

 

Bolin and Korra parted lips as Korra stood up, she shooed Naga and Pabu away, walked over to the door, and shut it.

 

_I'll stand outside,_

_This woman's work,_

_This woman's world._

 

Korra turned around to look at Bolin, and began to slowly strip off her dress.

 

_Ooh, it's hard on the man;_

 

Bolin simply stared as he started to undress himself.

 

_Now his part is over._

 

Neither of them could see the spirits outside the window, singing the beautiful song that was drifting through the air.

 

_Now starts the craft of the father._

 

The dress fell gracefully off her shoulders and onto the floor.

 

_I know you have a little life in you yet._

 

Bolin, completely nude, gazed upon Korra's disrobed body, bathed in the moonlight.

 

_I know you've got a lot of strength left._

 

    She seemed almost aglow, and not just from the moonlight, either. Her dark skin glistened with a few drops of sweat, and there were a few white scars here and there, probably from her battle with the Dark Avatar. Her full breasts slowly heaved up and down as she breathed, her hair messily spilled over her shoulders.

 

_I know you've got a little life in you yet._

 

The sight was ethereal. To the young earthbender, the Avatar resembled a goddess.

 

_I know you have a lot of strength left._

 

Slowly, Korra walked towards Bolin. Even though he didn't show it, Bolin was very nervous.

 

_I should be crying, but I just can't let it show_

 

Korra stood above Bolin, looking into his eyes.

 

_I should be hoping, but I can't stop thinking_

 

She positioned herself in his lap, facing him, and brought her lips to his left ear, and whispered, "Ready?"

 

He felt his insides practically melt as her lips brushed his ear.

 

"Wh-whenever you are..."

 

_All the things we should've said that I never said,_

 

Korra wrapped her arms around Bolin's neck, and roughly pressed her lips against his.

 

_And all the things we should of done that we never did._

 

Bolin was caught off guard for a moment, though he returned the kiss as he wrapped his muscled arms around her waist.

 

_All the things we should've given, but I didn't._

 

    One of his hands traced her spine, and she arched her back, pressing her form into his. Her own hands gently squeezed and stroked his shoulders as she licked at his lips, asking for entry.

 

_Ooh, darling make it go, make it go away._

 

He blissfully granted her permission to do so.

 

_Give me these moments,_

 

She explored every corner of his mouth, one hand running through and lightly pulling his hair.

 

_Give them back to me._

 

    The other hand slowly traveled down his spine, down, down to his tail feathers, which she lightly squeezed. Bolin squirmed at this, then he relaxed as he deepened their kiss.

 

_Give me your little kiss,_

 

She let him explore her mouth, his tongue savoring every last taste. As this continued, he lightly caressed her left breast.

 

_Give me your..._

 

She couldn't help shivering at his touch.

 

_(I know you have a little life in you yet.)_

 

To keep her from shivering, he guided them onto the bed, pulling the blankets over them both.

 

_Give me your hand, babe._

 

"Thanks, Bo."

 

"No problem."

 

_(I know you have a lot of strength left.)_

 

Next, Korra placed Bolin's fairly sized member inside of herself.

 

_Give me your pretty hand._

 

"Ready?" She smiled, shakily.

 

"Ready as I'll ever be." he nodded.

 

_(I know you have a little life in you yet.)_

 

    Korra carefully moved her hips up and down. Steadily, the pain was subsiding. However, Korra didn't speed up her pace, for she wanted to prolong this pleasure.

 

_Oh, oh, oh_

 

    Bolin held onto her waist, managing to smile up at her before he let out a gasp of pleasure. She smiled back at him as she, too, gasped from the immense pleasure.

 

_(I know you have a lot of strength left.)_

 

As Korra continued on, she wrapped her arms around Bolin's neck, and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

 

_Your love, child._

 

She leaned in to kiss his neck softly, a lowered groan escaping his lips.

 

_(I know you have a little life in you yet.)_

 

Bolin deliberately pulled Korra in, further deepening his penetration, making her cry out in ecstasy.

 

_Whatever you need me._

 

The Avatar pulled herself to him, tightening her hold around his neck, her chest rubbing against his.

 

_(I know you have a lot of strength left.)_

 

    The intense heat within her was rapidly spreading, and she could feel a similar heat blazing from him. Korra tilted her head back as Bolin lightly kissed down her neck, to her collarbone, all the way down to her breasts.

 

_Give me your hand,_

 

She moaned, gripping his hair a bit fixedly than before.

 

_(I know you have a little life in you yet.)_

 

    Bolin found his way to her nipples, pausing a moment before deciding to go for the one on the right. Lightly drawing it into his mouth, he started to suckle, earning yet another moan from Korra.

 

_Give me your hand._

 

Next, he moved on to the one on the left, licking it, then suckling on it.

 

_(I know you have a lot of strength left.)_

 

Her insides practically melted, and she cried out loudly as a shiver surged up her spine.

 

_I should be crying, but I just can't let it show, baby._

 

Korra felt something else welling up from within herself. However, she wasn't about to let it out, just yet.

 

_I should be hopin' but I can't stop thinkin'._

 

    Bolin was steadily reaching his climax, as well. Though, he, too, was not about to release his seed into Korra so soon. He wanted the moment to last a bit longer.

 

_Of all the things we should've said that we never said._

 

She moved a little faster, doing her best to hold the growing heat within her back, moaning loudly in the process.

 

_All the things we should've done that we never did._

 

Bolin gripped her hips, speeding up his own pace to match hers as he, too, cried out.

 

_All the things that you wanted from me,_

 

Korra was reaching her limit, as was Bolin.

 

_All the things that you needed from me._

 

    At last she could hold back no longer, and shuddered violently as she gripped his shoulders and screamed his name, white heat surging through every inch of her. Bolin yelled out, too, as he released his seed into her.

 

_All the things I should've given, but I didn't._

 

    They remained in their sitting position, panting heavily, sweat dripping from their bodies, staring into one another's eyes. They still didn't notice the spirits singing outside the window.

 

_Oh, darling, make it go away, now._

 

The two of them kissed, hands caught in each other's hair as they held on tightly to one another.

 

_Just make it go away._

 

For the rest of the night, they lay there in each other's arms, making small talk and telling cheesy jokes as they cuddled.

 

At least, until Korra had a new suggestion. "Wanna go again?"

 

Bolin smirked. "Do you have to ask?"

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by the sex scene in Love & Basketball and thought that the song playing during it fit Bolin & Korra. The song is called "This Woman's Work" by Maxwell, btw.
> 
>  
> 
> Tell me what you think and how I can improve better in the near future. Please, I really want to improve my stories.


End file.
